Your Character (Open Heart)
Your Character in Open Heart is the main protagonist of the Open Heart series. Although his/her default name is "Casey Valentine", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. He/She is a internal medicine intern at Edenbrook Hospital. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality It can be said that you are intelligent given that you have a residency at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the East Coast. It is also shown that you feel stressed during your first day, which Dr. Ramsey doesn't help with his belittling remarks. You are shown to be social and outgoing given that you go to a bar with your fellow interns and agree to Sienna's proposal that the five of you rent an apartment together after realizing that you all have less than stellar living conditions. Chapters Open Heart Open Heart * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores Relationships Dr. Ethan Ramsey Ethan is one of your love interests. Dr. Ramsey inspired you to go to medical school. On the first day of your residency, you help him save a woman's life without realizing who he is. Later, you find out that he is your attending. You have several options to talk back to him whenever he makes a rude or condescending remark. You can choose to make a better impression on him in Chapter 1 and talk to him at the bar in Chapter 2. In Chapter 3, you and the other interns round with him and Ines. Afterwards, he assigns patient Kyra Santana to you. Dr. Jackie Varma Jackie is one of your love interests. You first meet Dr. Varma when you go to the lockers to change out of your bloodied scrubs. She is also a resident in the Internal Medicine department. She assists you on your first Code Blue and takes full credit in Annie's case. In Chapter 2, you can choose to kiss her in a supply closet and/or dance with her at the bar. If you decide to wear the premium outfit instead of scrubs, you find her staring at you as you change. Dr. Bryce Lahela Bryce is one of your love interests. He is in the locker rooms with Dr. Varma when you enter. He is a surgical resident. You can choose to be comforted by him in Chapter 2 and later kiss him in the closet and/or bar. He calls you the best medical intern to his fellow surgical interns and teasingly asks you if you want to jump ship (change from internal medicine to surgery). Dr. Aurora Emery At orientation, you find out you are partnered with Dr. Emery for your rounds. However, after seeing your first patient, she leaves you to answer a page and you don't see her again until close to the end of your shift. Dr. Landry Olsen You meet Dr. Olsen at orientation but he doesn't introduce himself until later. Like you, he admires Dr. Ramsey. You can try to hide behind him when Dr. Ramsey approaches or work up the nerve to make a better impression. Later, after your shift is over, he joins you with the other interns at the bar. Dr. Sienna Trinh When Dr. Ramsey begins to chew you out about Annie, your first patient, Dr. Trinh pulls him away and sends him to find Dr. Toussaint. It was a lie but she says "we interns gotta stick together, right?" After drinking at the bar, she suggests you, Jackie, Landry, Elijah and her rent a place and split it five ways since it has to be better than the individual hellholes you each live in. Dr. Elijah Greene Although you meet him at orientation, he doesn't tell you his name until you're wandering the halls with a lab sample in your hands. You bond over the fact of being lost. Dr. Ines Delarosa and Dr. Zaid Mirani Ines and Zaid are the senior residents overseeing your work. Their approaches differ like day and night, where Ines is warm and inviting while Zaid is blunt and irritable. You meet Ines in Chapter 1 when she takes your picture for your hospital ID, and depending on your actions, you either meet Zaid informally in Chapter 2 or formally in Chapter 3. Character Customization Gender, Face & Hair OH Face.jpg|Faces OH Hair.jpg|Hairstyles Outfit Choices MaleMCshirtlessinCh.1.png|Male MC Shirtless OH Female MC Lingerie.jpg|Female MC in Lingerie OH White Coat.jpg|White Coat OH 'After Hours' outfit.jpg|'After Hours' Outfit AlternateMaleMCinAfterHoursOutfit.png|Alternate Male MC in 'After Hours' Outfit OH Casual.jpg|Casual Outfit AlternateOHMaleMCinCasualoutfitFullView.png|Alternate Male MC in Casual Outfit Full View OH Concert.jpg|Concert Outfit OH Female MC Lingerie Full.jpg|Full View of Female MC in Lingerie OH Male MC Underwear.jpg|Full View of Male MC in Underwear OH Baseball Game.jpg|Baseball Game Miscellaneous Open Heart Official.jpg|A version of Your Character on the cover of Open Heart OpenHeartSneakPeekftMaleMC.PNG|A version of MC's Key Card, their Stethoscope & pager OHMC'sStethoscope.png|MC's Stethoscope as seen in Ch. 4 OHMC'sPager.png|MC's Pager as seen in Ch. 4 Trivia * A version of your character is shown on the cover of Open Heart. * The main character is one of eight characters in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other seven are the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], and the [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance]]. *If the player decides to have him/her keep the name Casey, he/she subsequently shares the same forename as Twin Sibling from the High School Story: Class Act series, who can also be named Casey. *In the English-speaking culture, Valentine (default surname) is used to refer to someone in love or to his lover. *In Chapter 3, it is mentioned by Dr. Ramsey that you graduated top of your class at Medical School. *In Chapter 4, if the player picks to go look for Dolores' stuffed frog for her son, Your Character finds it to have ended up down a storm drain. Subsequently, Your Character makes a reference to IT in this premium scene when he/she says to Ethan Ramsey: "Oh hell no. I am not going down there! Haven't you seen 'IT'?". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Doctors